"dubs Wiki
Welcome to the "dubs Wikki Here you can find everything you need to know with "dubs Room READ "dubs Room HERE: "dubs Room Lobbie About "dubs Room amadues Douthat and Spiegel start taking Drum lessons with "dubs Warfield. Who knows what will happen??? Plot Line (Warning!!! Mayor Spoilers) A long time ago when the was void, God came from the Void. Then he made the Heavens, Sun, Earth, and Moon. Because he was so loneley there, he made a son Stan. But Stan turned into Satan because of the Apple (you know, in the bible story). Satan also wanted to try out his creation powers; and so he made the kids game My Amazing Human Body. He took one of his rebel Angles, Seymour Skinless, and made him the host. Years latter, the Wayne Valley Marching Band was created by our loving Band directer, Batis. There was a drumline, and Douthat, and Spiegel joined. Then Matty G joinded the Drumline as the Drumtect. Meanwhile, Seymour Skinless meets Osame Bin Laden and The Lord Voldemort in the My Amazing Hunan Body plane. They became friends becuase of there bond; they're nosselesliness. The Noseless gang then proseeded to go out of the MAHB Plane, in quest search of a Nose. They ended up at Bandcamp, where Wayne Vallies Marching Band was. There they met Matty G, and desided to take his Nose. But Matty G misstook them for members of the Drumline! And so he made them play the exorsize aight on a hand at a Sectional. After the sectional practice, the Noseless gnag decided to ask Matty G for his nose. But he refused. So they used Force to take it. But then, Seymour Skinless realized that he can't be the host of My Anazing Human Body anymore, since he now has a nose (skin). So he killed Matty G and made his reanimated corpse become the new Host of MAHB, under the new name Matty Skinless. Seymour Skinless then becomes the new Drum-Tech of the Wayne Valley Drumline, and adops the name Mr. Skinless. The soul of Matty G, however, became an Angle, and was free to go to Heaven, where he was re-quested by God to join the heaven Drumline. Meanwile, Satan met with Mr. Skinless in Hell, and instructed him to kill (angle) Matty G. Mr. Skinless does not kill Matty G, however, he instead kissess him. There gay couple. God witnesses this event, unfortuntately, and we dicsover that he is very distrought that Mr. Skinless and Matty G are together. He loved one of them or maybe both of them greatley. After a few months of this derpession, on Crismas Eve, God saw Matty G and Mr. Skinless snuggling and kissing in an armchaire. He then cuts himself in despare. Meanwhile, Matty Skinless, stuck in the loneley plane of MAHB, realizes that he need to ecsape. He grabbes a pair of Bongs and chucks them at the screen and escapes the loneley plane of MAHB. Now the band is perparing for National Champinonships. Batis got everyone pumped, and they prepared alot. Then they went to Nationals and started to preform. God was the jugde, and Angle Matty G was also there as a part of the Heaven Marching Bang. Mr.Skinless calls the band to attention and in an epic climax he is mudrered by none other than Matty Skinless, out for revenge. God, who has watched all this happen is so shocked and distrought that he goes into the bathroom and kills himself via appel. He dies, and loses his cloud. We now know that is was Seymour whom God loved all this time along. Matty S, after his revenge, begins dragging back the corpse of Seymour Skinless to MAHB, where he belongs as hosy. But he is interruppted by Matty G who is infurious that he boyfriend was just killed by him. Matty G attempts to kill Matty S with the same knife, and there is a large struggle. Matty G almost does it but stops when he hears that Matty S will take Seymour Skinless back to MAHB, where he will be reanimated alive again. Matty G visits Seymour Skinless in My Amazing Hunan Body, and he's very glad that he's ok. It turns out they can never ecsape becuase Matty S blocked the exits offf, but he's ok with that. He loves him. But it is soon revealed that, in fact, Seymour Skinless doesnt LOVE Matty G (Plot wist.) Seymour is then visted by Satan (his "ride"). Now that God is drad theres nothing preventing them, so, satan then transformed Seymour into Sselniks Ruomyes, an agent of darkness. Sselniks then transfarms Satan in return, restoring him to him full powers. They then all leave the plain. Matty g seeks out Matty s. But now for a opposite reason...he wants Matty Skinless to kill him now! He is sinucidal. Matty Skinless refuses oviously and clams Matty g down from his panik. He learns from matty g about Satans reincartation and is upset- but is interupted by spicks rising from the ground ominously. Satan, now full power, decided to take over the earth and so he turned it into a living hell. It was crazy, and dangerous to live. Matty s knows how fragile matty g is so he instructs him to get to bandcamp where his band friends might be able to help him. Matty Skinless have an idea then set out to look for a misterius 'someone. Meantime, the band is unmotivated. They have no passion, no direction. So when mr.batis gets a bad "hut" out of the band, he quits and leaves. Meanwhile, matty G blunders aroud. Memories of his Ex haunt him, and he allmost kills himself in despire. But he is interrupted! by batis. Batis, joyful that he found the key to the marching band's heart, persuades Matty to come back and techt the drumline. And hes right The band is happy, and slowly spending time with them matty g becoms happy again to. Matty g and the band are back in bissness, and everyone is entusicastic and montivated. So much so that they are resisting against Satan's evil infuence and pushing it back-ways. Satan sees this thru a magic orb and breaks sselniks nose as punishment. But he has an evil dastardy plan... He and sselniks comes to band and proposes a propostition: A drum deul. Matty G instantly asscepts, as he is cocky about his drumline. But this is bad, due to Satan will win. They duke it out. And as more and more members of the band fall only Matty G remains vs. Sselniks and Satan. And as Matty G's about to become destroyed by Sselniks's hand, sselniks remembers: the relationship! Sselniks is sad. He loves Matty G after all! So in an epic climax he quits Satan's crew and becomes Seymour again and join Matty G as lovers once and for all. But Satan doesn't give 2 shits. He fuckin' breaks both of their noses again and is about to kill when... GASP!!!! Its...is...DUBS Yes, Matty S was looking for dubs the whole time. And in an epic climax, Dubs rapes Satan in the drum deul. He's finally dead. Everyones happy. The marching band is back together and Seymour and Matty G are reuntied. But who will take care of heaven and hell?... One look is enough. The two Mattys fly up and down and claim their new domians. All is well. Notes It's actually bad to cut your self skin, I know i make fun of it here, so just DONT Reception "dubs Room has been hailed as "one of the most influential vampire novels of all time. It has truly touched my soul, and made me cry." by the New York Times, and a "...good book" by the Shitty Cartoon Critics. The cartoon has also been featured on Cinemassacre's YouTube channel, where it was hailed by James Rolfe as "a fucking piece of dog shit" Film A full-length animated feature film is due to be released sometime in 2016. Wow, im excited Category:Browse